Kiss Rin Loli Fic
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Rin gives Sesshomaru a peck on the lips and is shocked to find out that Sess doesn't know what a kiss is, so she decides to teach him. LOLICON STORY! EIGHT YEAR OLD RIN KISSES SESSHOMARU, NO SEX! NOTHING EXPLICIT, BUT CHILD RIN IS KISSING SESS! see lolicon collection on mediaminer for more like this.


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For: an LJ comm's 'lolicon' prompt**

**Word Count:1,417**

**Title:**KISS RIN  
**Author:Plumespixie**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:Sess/Rin**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Canon/AU: Canon**

**Summary: Little Rin kisses her beloved Sesshomaru-sama**

**A/N: This is a consensual lolicon fic... there is a CHILD who is in love an adult and she kisses him, and he accepts it, and enjoys it. If this is going to squick you, don't read it!**

Rin snuggled closer to her Sesshomaru-sama, she was sitting in his lap after her dinner. It was a rabbit he had killed and cleaned for her, now that the ice cold water prevented her from fishing, and the fruits she ate were no longer fresh but dried. Long ago he had realized that Rin could not gather enough to feed herself and had taken it upon himself to see to her proper nourishment. It would not due to have a thin and underfed child following him, it would reflect badly on him if she were to show any signs of neglect.

Oh! Rin thought, as a strong breeze blew her hair and exposed the skin of her neck and slid down the back of her kimono, giving her goosebumps and making her shiver. It was so cold! Mokomoko wrapped around her, protecting her small body from the wind.

Realizing her Sesshomaru-sama was once again protecting her, she smiled up at her taiyoukai, oh how grateful she was for his care and concern. He was always so good to her, even in the most subtle of ways.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin giggled, pulling back a bit from his chest to gaze up at him adoringly, before she quickly leaned forward, giving him a peck on the cheek, before she just as quickly pulled back and a faint blush painted itself across her cheeks. Rin giggled giddily again, and averted her gaze. She hoped Sesshomaru-sama wasn't going to be mad at her open display of affection.

"What…" Sesshoumaru was dumbfounded. Why had she put her mouth on his face?

Rin laughed at his confused looking expression, and darted up to give him a peck on the lips that lasted less than half a second.

Sesshomaru was… startled. He hadn't expected her to do… whatever that was… _once_ let alone to do it again. Why had she put her mouth on his? What was the purpose of such an action on his person? Why was Rin… blushing?

He found he could taste her on his lips, slight and sweet. Her taste was… pleasing…to him. Like sweetened tea. It was not at all what he would have thought a human might taste like.

Maybe this was why so many demons ate humans? He pondered that a moment, before Rin's squirming on his lap brought him back to this rather awkward moment. The girl has some… _explaining _to do.

"Rin." It was only her name, but it was also a question.

Rin giggled and rolled her eyes. Surely, Sesshomaru-sama _must_ know what a _kiss_ was?

A clawed hand reached out, cupping her cheek and stopping her fit of giggles. He arched an eyebrow at her to let her know that he was serious.

"Sesshomaru-sama! That's called a kiss! That what a girl does when she… _likes_ a boy…" Rin blushed admitting her childish 'crush' on her lord. In her mind she was going to definitely going to marry her Sesshomaru-sama when she grew up. Being a child she didn't even consider that he might not feel the same way. Rin had never heard him say anything against humans and he was very kind to her always. Rin _knew_that her lord love her. He must... he saved her all the time didn't he? Her child logic was simple, she loved her lord and when you wanted to marry a boy, you kissed him.

Rin was a smart girl, and she wasn't entirely naive, she knew that kissing usually led to other things, things that made babies. She knew that boys were different from girls. She had seen her brothers, and knew that they had different parts than she did, and that those parts had something to do with making babies. Rin knew that someday she wanted to marry her lord and make babies with him... she wasn't too clear on how that happened, but the _how_ didn't matter to her in the least. It would be a long time before she would have to worry about anything like that.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows scrunched. He seemed to be considering her words. _When a girl likes a boy? This Sesshomaru is not a__**boy**__, he is a fully grown __**male**__._

"I am not a boy, Rin, this Sesshomaru is considered fully mature for his species." Giggling softly again the small girl looked up, and when she saw the serious look on his face her eyebrows scrunched together, Rin seemed to be considering his statement, and what it meant for her.

"Doesn't Sesshomaru-sama like Rin?"

Sesshomaru could _not_ bring himself to answer this little girl with his typical silence. The hope in her eyes touched the same place in his heart that her smile had touched when he had first decided to revive her.

He may not have answered verbally, but his hand brushed her bangs back from her forehead, and he gave a light nod and his other hand came to hers, grasping and giving a slight squeeze, before pulling it away.

Rin was apparently satisfied because suddenly, her face brightened, she knew!

"Oh! Okay! Then Rin will kiss you like grown-ups kiss!"

The little girl remembered the many ways she had seen her parents show affection for each other. Her and her mother and father and brothers had all lived in a one room hut, and sometimes, late at night, Rin woke up to see the silhouettes of her parents, touching in the dark.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow. Once again, something that Rin did was… amusing him. He was curious as to what these 'kisses' were, and what they would entail. He would allow this to go on, indulge her, just a bit longer.

Rin moved in slowly, and, afraid that if he moved her aim would be off center, gripped the sides of Sesshomaru's face, running the pads of her thumbs along his stripes before she craned her face up to his.

"Just do what Rin does." She instructed, very much the little teacher.

She covered his mouth with her tiny one, moving against his lips softly, and waiting for him to mimic her motions. When he finally seemed to get the hang of what she was doing, moving his mouth against hers, she finally opened her mouth, and ran her tiny pointed tongue along the seems of his lips.

Remembering her instructions to do as she did, Sesshomaru reluctantly opened his mouth, only enough for the very tip of his tongue to come out, and made to run his tongue around the seams of her lips, but, as her mouth was already open, his tongue instead pressed against hers for the briefest moment.

Remembering her parents, and their behavior while kissing, Rin tilted her head to the side, and she rubbed her tongue along her lord's, giving a small squeak of surprise when an errant fang grazed her lower lip.

Sesshomaru did not know quite what to make of the experience. It was… strangely… pleasurable. Her mouth was warm and moist, tiny and perfect. She tasted of honey and nectar of the fruits she always gathered to eat. Her breath was coming from her nose and puffing warmly against his cheek and her eyes were closed. He allowed his eyes to drift closed as well, relishing the taste of her. Unconsciously, he leaned forward, causing her to lean back and lay down as he loomed over her, and brought his large hand to palm her tiny face.

Rin felt… warm… warm and completely covered beneath his larger body. Far from being intimidated or scared she felt incredibly protected and safe in his embrace, as he loomed over her, careful not put any more weight on her than was necessary, but enough that she could feel him pressing against her tiny body.

Rin was so happy! Her Sesshomaru-sama was kissing her like her mommy and daddy kissed, and that meant he loved her, like a mommy loved a daddy, at least in her childish mind. When Rin was older she would definitely marry her Sesshomaru-sama, no other boy could compare, and no other boy could love her the same way, and Rin _knew_her Sesshomaru-sama loved her. He didn't have to say it out loud, he showed Rin every day in a million tiny ways, and she treasured him beyond measure. He was as much hers and she was his.

Rin made a small moan, a signal that her little oxygen deprived lungs needed air. She slowly pushed up on her lord's chest, and pulled back from his kiss so she could breathe.

To her surprise, when she opened her eyes, Sesshomaru-sama was panting slightly, and he was looking at her warmly.

"So what do you think?" Rin asked, suddenly shy. She had liked kissing her Sesshomaru-sama, telling him without words how much she loved and admired him.

Sesshomaru looked at his small charge, "Hn, interesting."

Rin blushed, smiling before saying the words that would damn them both,

"Rin likes kissing Sesshomaru-sama! Can we do it again?"

Sesshomaru cocked a brow… it was only 'kissing', and it was... enjoyable, for the most part. What could it hurt?


End file.
